1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for generating high resolution images from low resolution images for semiconductor applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Inspection processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on specimens to drive higher yield in the manufacturing process and thus higher profits. Inspection has always been an important part of fabricating semiconductor devices. However, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, inspection becomes even more important to the successful manufacture of acceptable semiconductor devices because smaller defects can cause the devices to fail.
Defect review typically involves re-detecting defects detected as such by an inspection process and generating additional information about the defects at a higher resolution using either a high magnification optical system or a scanning electron microscope (SEM). Defect review is therefore performed at discrete locations on specimens where defects have been detected by inspection. The higher resolution data for the defects generated by defect review is more suitable for determining attributes of the defects such as profile, roughness, more accurate size information, etc.
Metrology processes are also used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to monitor and control the process. Metrology processes are different than inspection processes in that, unlike inspection processes in which defects are detected on specimens, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of the specimens that cannot be determined using currently used inspection tools. For example, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of specimens such as a dimension (e.g., line width, thickness, etc.) of features formed on the specimens during a process such that the performance of the process can be determined from the one or more characteristics. In addition, if the one or more characteristics of the specimens are unacceptable (e.g., out of a predetermined range for the characteristic(s)), the measurements of the one or more characteristics of the specimens may be used to alter one or more parameters of the process such that additional specimens manufactured by the process have acceptable characteristic(s).
Metrology processes are also different than defect review processes in that, unlike defect review processes in which defects that are detected by inspection are re-visited in defect review, metrology processes may be performed at locations at which no defect has been detected. In other words, unlike defect review, the locations at which a metrology process is performed on specimens may be independent of the results of an inspection process performed on the specimens. In particular, the locations at which a metrology process is performed may be selected independently of inspection results.
As described above, therefore, due to the limited resolution with which inspection (optical and sometimes electron beam inspection) is performed, the specimen is generally needed to generate additional higher resolution images for defect review of the defects detected on the specimen, which may include verification of the detected defects, classification of the detected defects, and determining characteristics of the defects. In addition, higher resolution images are generally needed to determine information for patterned features formed on the specimen as in metrology regardless of whether defects have been detected in the patterned features. Therefore, defect review and metrology can be time consuming processes that require use of the physical specimen itself and additional tools (in addition to the inspector) needed to generate the higher resolution images.
Defect review and metrology, however, are not processes that can be simply eliminated to save time and money. For example, due to the resolution with which inspection processes are performed, inspection processes do not in general generate image signals or data that can be used to determine information for the detected defects that is sufficient to classify the defects and/or determine a root cause of the defects. In addition, due to the resolution with which inspection processes are performed, inspection processes do not in general generate image signals or data that can be used to determine information for patterned features formed on the specimen with sufficient accuracy.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop systems and methods for generating a high resolution image for a specimen that do not have one or more of the disadvantages described above.